DXLG-TV
Southern Mindanao Broadcasting Corporation (SMBC 35) is a regional infotainment television network, based in the Central Visayas region in the Philippines with callsign DXLG-TV. The network is owned and managed by Southern Mindanao Broadcasting Corporation, The network's offices and studio broadcast facility its located at 11 Circumferential Road, Davao City, Davao del Sur. This station operates everyday from 5:30 AM to 11:00 PM. Currently, SMBC 35 is the leading free-to-air regional television channel in the country based on the AGB Nielsen survey, for two consecutive years, and was awarded as the Best Local TV Station by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas, Paragala Southern Mindanao Media Awards and Gandingan Awards. Background It was launched on August 18, 2008. In 2009, SMBC 35 relegated into an all-news and infotainment channel. It was on the same year that the station received the first KBP Golden Dove Award (Celine Salvacion - Best Provincial Public Affairs Program Host). From 2008, SMBC 35 pioneered the extensive and most updated coverage of national and local elections and natural disasters that hit the region including typhoons, northeast monsoon, among others. In 2012, SMBC 35 launched their entertainment programming thru the Davaoeno Talent Search. SMBC 35 focuses on a centralized media coverage from news, public affairs and infotainment programming, covering all the provinces of Southern Mindanao. These are the provinces of Compostela Valley, Davao del Norte, Davao del Sur, Davao Occidental, Davao Oriental and its homebase, Davao City. SMBC 35 can also be seen in major areas in Southern Mindanao, and South Central Mindanao (except Lanao del Sur, Maguindanao) thru its signal reception from its transmitter in Circumferential Road, Davao City, Davao del Sur. The tower was inaugurated in May 18, 2016. SMBC 35 is the official broadcaster of the Sinulog Festival every January from 2010 and the United Southern Luzon Athletic Association games since 2015. SMBC 35 was honored as the three-time Best Provincial TV station by the KBP Golden Dove Awards, organized by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) for the 2013, 2015 and 2016 edition, along with the award for their programs Pagbabalita Southern Mindanao (now Balita Kada-Oras Ngayon: Southern Mindanao) (Best TV Newscast, Provincial) and Kini ang Sumbunga (two-time Best TV Public Affairs Program, Provincial). In time for the station's 4th anniversary, on July 9, 2012, SMBC 35 was rebranded as Kami ang SMBC. Along with the station's rebranding was its new theme song performed which was by Henry Soledad. On its 10th anniversary, the station reverted to its original name SMBC with its new slogan, "One Region, One Television. The home of Southern Mindanao!". On April 2, 2018, the station reverted to its original slogan, "One Region, One Television. The home of Southern Mindanao!". Station SMBC 35 can also be seen in 40 cable & satellite affiliates in Davao del Sur, Compostela Valley, Davao del Norte, Davao Occidental and Davao Oriental See also * Runcav Talents and Event Productions * Southern Luzon Broadcasting Corporation * Central Visayas Broadcasting Corporation * Southern Mindanao Broadcasting Corporation